


Soulless

by KuroyaWorship



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Morality, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Infertility, Moral Ambiguity, Skeletons, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroyaWorship/pseuds/KuroyaWorship
Summary: Mercy is a 21-year old woman who lives through a certain nightmare every day: she is infertile.She has tried every remedy and now that she is at loss, she knows one way to get a child. By involving the supernatural, something she left a long time ago.How will this work out? Will she have dues to pay?





	1. The beginning

Infertility is a bitch.

I have always wanted children. For as long as I can remember. And when you are a child, you usually do not think about not being able to have ANY children. 

This shit fucked up my life, seriously.

As cliché as it sounds, I would do anything to have a baby. To caress it and watch it grow into a beautiful and healthy adult. Shit, I even want to change diapers.

Back to the topic - I have found a solution to my problem.

Demons.

I have researched every site on the internet, every library I had access to and asked every person I could find. I was originally searching for a medical way to become fertile, but instead, I found a black book about making a pact with a demon in order to get get a child, all the way in the children's section of our local library!

So I bought the book -yes, bought- and followed the instructions.

I had to do this ritual, but before that I had to move all the furniture in my living room into the corners, in order not to spill blood or anything on my couches, you never know.

The book was titled "How to become a God". Everything in that book was written in cursive gold, but everything else was black. Pitch black. 

The book laid across my lap as I sat on the floor, in front of a circle I made with salt and certain plants (that were very hard to find), while chanting the spell in Latin.

For this ritual I needed three important things: blood, so my baby would actually share my DNA, a "dark" object, because summoning is bad and an object that is very personal to me. 

These three things were placed in a rectangular position within the circle. I had to stay out of the circle and sit at least two meters away from it, chanting my spell while sitting with my legs crossed.

"Elevo libero sanguis," I began. "Elevo libero sanguis." My eyes slowly closed with my mind drifting somewhere. I felt enlightened as some may call it, and then everything went black.

...............

When I got up again, I looked in front of me.

.......I just summoned a child! It looks like me, so this was not a scam after all!

The child had dark eyes, not 'normal' dark, but 'I am not human dark'. I could not see any pupils, even with a flashlight. He raised his wrist to show a mark imprinted on his skin, probably some sort of contract. With his wrist up he nudged his head like he was asking me to do the same thing.

I crouched down and extended my arm to show my wrist, where I saw a similar mark. 

"This is the contract that binds us," stated the demon child with no emotion in his voice or whatsoever...

"I see.....," I replied awkwardly. My legs began to hurt from crouching.

"What is your name, master?" Asked the demon child.

"My name is Mercy, but you can call me mother," I said while trying to look affectionate. "What's yours?"

"You are my master, you should name me."

"I am your mother, and I will call you Damien." 

"Damien it is," answered my demon child.

"Okay, Damien. I have a question....why are you a child and not a baby? I actually wanted a baby, so....."

"Demons cannot take the form of infants. The least we can do is take the form of a toddler, because babies are too innocent."

"What?....But-," I hampered while cutting myself off because I did not want to crouch down anymore. "What do you want to eat?"

"Glass."

"What?"

"Glass. It looks tasty....."

Well, what a fucking weirdo. Who knows what people get to eat in hell, except for souls. "Orange juice and cornflakes it is."

Damien nodded and kept standing in the same place he had been standing for the past ten minutes. "Damien, you can sit on the couch, you know? Or do you not know how to sit?"

He looked at me with his impassive eyes and turned to look at my couch. Then he leisurely walked to it, smelled it, and afterwards sat on it. Even his way of sitting was strange. He stared impassively in front of him and his back hit the end of the couch, with his legs sticking out a little bit. Then he clasped his hands together on his lap and stared unblinkingly in front of him.

I walked from my living room into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for Damien's cornflakes. Then I grabbed the milk and orange juice.

There was a small opening in the kitchen, so that one can look into the living room, so, that's exactly what I did.

This was the first time I took a good look at him. He had very short black hair, swept a little to the side so that it covered one of his eyes. His eyes were dark, just like mime. But my hair was shoulder length.

His voice was very poised and monotone for a child. He sounded like he wanted to end his life.

His skin was deadly pale, even though mine had an olive tone to it. That was the only feature we did not have in common. Even his facial features- slim face, thin lips, small nose- seemed like mine.

How uncanny.

Later I gave him his food and after staring at it for fifteen minutes, he ate it and remarked that it was 'edible'. What a bitch. 

But now he is my bitch.


	2. Parental guidance

I know there must be some questions. Why did I have to summon a demon child? Why did it go so easily? Did I sell my soul? Did I have any official documents of Damien? How did people react?

Well, the soul and summoning part will be explained later. 

Damien adapted well into society. One week later I took him outside for the first time, to show him the normal world. He looked around like he did not care, but I saw this curious spark in his eyes. Which was really hard to detect because his eyes were black as fuck.

I asked and learned a few things that week.

1\. Damien is a child, even in demon years. Demon children almost never physically go to earth, so he was 'special'.

2\. He was oddly fascinated with glass....the third day of this week I was baking some cookies. I came back into the living room and saw Damien sitting on the couch, as usual. But then I looked at my table and I saw that someone took a bite out of it. If he just ate glass it would not have bothered me so much, but he took a bite full of wood and glass. I had to buy a new table.

3\. Damien dislikes dogs, babies and children. He says they are a waste of time.

4\. When he gets really irritated his eyes glow red.

5\. He is pretty clever and mischievous.

The week after the summoning, in other words, the third week of Damien’s stay, I invited my dad over. Well, he invited himself because I don't give a fuck about him.

So when he came to my house, he walked straight through the door, literally, and sat his ass down on my couch. Then he proceeded to lay his scythe on the table.

Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention? My dad is Grim Reaper. Basically, he has an agenda which he utilizes, that shows when, where and how people die. He then collects souls and guides them to the afterlife. He is not always needed, 80% of the people let go of their lives.

The other 20%....not so much. They try to run, sabotage their deaths or elongate their lifespan. So my dad takes his scythe, swings it at a supposedly dying person - severing their body from their soul- and drag their souls to the afterlife if he must. 

So he basically is a skeleton who wears a black cape and always carries with him a long ass scythe. I obviously call him dad, and he calls himself Justin.

Anyway, I walked up to him and stared him up and down. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked indignantly.

"Well, according to my resources, I have a grandson. Where he at?" Asked my dad in his deep ass voice.

"Hello to you too," I said while looking at my nails. "He will come downstairs in a second, I gave him homework to prepare for school.”

My dad looked at me as if I was lying.

Later Damien came downstairs. My dad hugged him and said he was proud and they went on a stroll to who knows where. Who cares?

Anyway, you must be asking yourself: 'Who is my mother?' And 'What kind of fucked up creature would procreate with Grim Reaper?'

My mothers' name was Medina, she was a snake goddess or demon, I forgot. I never really knew her, and my dad said that she ‘died under mysterious circumstances'. After that, I never really asked for her again.

So all this is a logical explanation as to why I summoned a demon and my father was not surprised. I was not really worried about the afterlife either, since I was the daughter of the Grim Reaper and a snake demoness, my soul could not be taken.

And since I have not spoken to my dad in four years, I never contacted him for the ritual or summoning. We were estranged because of your usual father-daughter things. He wanted to send me to hell to take some mandatory classes. I liked my life on earth and did not want to move. He said that living in hell was very important for my teenage development, but I disagreed.

That being said: every time I saw him, he began talking about hell and trying to convince me to join, always disregarding my feelings and everything else. So naturally, I started seeing him less. But, he always kept coming.

One year ago I cut him off again and went into hiding. Until now. I knew it would not take a supernatural being that long to find me. But I could try.


End file.
